


Swollen

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [17]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Post-LWW, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: "Stop picking fights, Peter."





	Swollen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

“Stop picking fights, Peter,” Lucy instructed as she practically slammed the warm cloth against his face.

He winced as she rubbed blood away from his pulsing cheek.

“You deserved that. If you come back here, I’ll send you to the nurse, Peter, and have Su write home.”

“We both know you won’t.”

“No, but I should.” His younger sister huffed impatiently before giving him a gentle smile. “I get it, Peter, I do. But, we’re not kings and queens anymore and you must stop acting like we are.”

“I know.”

“If you did, brother, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“I’ll stop – I’ll try to at least. This is no way for a king to behave.” He paused. “Although the battle wound is a bit kinglier than the rest of me.”

“Well, it’s just a swollen eye. It’s not like you got stabbed all the way from your front to back.”

Peter winced at the memory and let Lucy help him with his wound. He knew that he’d have to explain himself to Susan (who was more of an overprotective mother bear than a gentle queen) and Edmund when he saw them. He hoped that the time for that wouldn’t come soon.


End file.
